


This Isn't Goodbye

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [7]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Carrying him in his arms, Gay, Implied Relationship, M/M, Night, Slightly flustered!Finn, escaping, rewrite of a scene, staying together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'This can't be goodbye, no way in hell..I don't wanna leave him..'





	This Isn't Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sad that you only get a single scene with Finn & that we'll probably never see him again. So while I'm in my feelings, I decided to rewrite this scene, the way I had wished it happened.

That night was slightly cold and dark, this moonlight shined down on him. It was too bad that he couldn't enjoy it while this lasted. 

Sean walks down, escaping from that hell. Joey was one of the only good things about this place. He kept thinking, as he almost leaves. 

He snapped out of it, noticing something, or better yet someone through the window. 

This person was in a room, laying in the bed. 

It was the guy that he loves. 

'_That's..that's Finn! No way! What is he doing here!?_' he thought, to himself. 

Sean has another smile, sadly. He was truly happy to see him again. 

He decided to wake him up. He knocked on the glass, getting him to open his eyes. 

Those blue eyes that he loved so much. 

"Finn! Hey, over here!" Sean was whispering loudly. 

Finn was waking. He opened his eyes. He saw him. "Holy fucking shit..no way.. Sean! What the hell are you doing here!?" 

There was relief clearly heard in his voice. 

Sean smiles at the other male, then he remembered what was gonna happen. He has to leave.. 

"I'm trying to leave.." he told him. 

"Son of a bitch, I wish I knew you were here. Coulda hooked up! Shit.. So.. where's Daniel?" Finn asked 

"Just learned that he's in Nevada." Sean couldn't lie to Finn.

"What the fuck? Why Nevada?" 

"I'm on my way to find out, man.." Sean replied at that. 

"Yes you will, my friend.. Damn, I wish I could help you.. but I won't get too far.. But hey.. I brought this on myself.." Finn said 

Sean got a sad look, staring at Finn. 

He stayed silent, not really saying anything. 

Finn noticed that. "..don't get sad on me now, Sean. It will be okay." After that, he looked at him again. "So.. how bad is it.. your eye?" 

Sean got distracted, also loving to hear Finn's voice. He snaps out of these thoughts and he talked again.

"Let's say.. I still got one left.." 

"Sean, I know this doesn't mean shit to you now.. but I am sorry.. about everything." Finn seemed sad.

'_What? How could he think that..? Of course it does._' Sean also thought. 

"I don't blame you, Finn.. you tried something.. even if it ended up being a mistake. I'II just have to make things right for good now." he said 

"Thank you, Sean. You're a fucking gem, man. I love you. So much." 

Sean felt happiness as he heard that. He notices that there's tears in this other male's eyes. Was Finn about to cry..? 

He slowly realized that Finn was saying goodbye to him.. 

"You know, that night.. it meant a lot to me. I'm really gonna miss you." Finn also said to him. 

"Me too, Finn.." Sean struggled to say back. He felt like he was gonna cry now. "And, who knows.. maybe we'll see each other again.." 

'_This can't be goodbye, no way in hell..I don't wanna leave him.._' Sean was thinking to himself again. 

"You're gonna find him, sweetie. I trust you. So you should trust yourself too." 

Sean nods his head, at what was said. 

He touched the window, with his hand. He stayed there for a second and hesitated on leaving Finn behind. He can't.. 

"Sweetheart, get out of here. Get going before someone sees you.." 

Sean could hear the sadness in Finn's voice. He knew that the other male didn't want him to leave. He won't.. 

[Leave Finn Behind] 

**[Get Him To Come With You] **

Sean nodded, knowing his decision was made. He pushed the window open more. 

"Sean, what are you..?" But Finn was silenced, when he noticed what this other male was doing. 

Sean reached out to him. "Finn, come with me.." 

"I..I don't want to cause you trouble anymore, sweetie.." 

"I don't care about that. I want you with me, I don't wanna be alone. Now come on. We can be together, like you said we would." Sean whispered to him. 

Finn's eyes lit in happiness, hearing that. His heart was beating fast. His eyes teared up. He was nodding, getting out of bed. 

He walked over to him, slowly and grabbed Sean's hand. 

Sean helped him out. 

They get down from there. 

Although, Finn was having a hard time. 

"I told you that I'd just slow you down, honey.." 

Sean rolled his eyes, not wanting to hear it. "Oh shut up." He grabs Finn and picked him up, into his arms, bridal style. He smirked at him, as he noticed Finn's reddish face. "I told you before and I'II tell you again, I hate that nickname." 

Finn felt himself heated up, as he blushed a bit. His mind faded from everything else, other than Sean. 

"A-Alright. Wait, are you sure that I'm not too heavy for you to carry?" he whispers in a soft way and a quiet voice. 

Sean laughed softly. "It'll be fine, now let's get out of here." 

Finn smiled silently. He let himself be carried. 

Sean dropped down to the ground, still holding him close. He finds a car, walking to it. He puts Finn down on the right side. Then, he gets in and hotwired this car. He started driving now, leaving with Finn. 

He stared at him. He had a smile again. He falls deep into a thought. 

They'll stay together now. Because it wasn't goodbye. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this 💙


End file.
